


Spark

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian lined up his pills in a neat row and stared at them. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been super sick this week and got behind with my Fic a Days. I'm trying to catch up with a few drabbles.
> 
> I did some research on Bipolar Disorder and its treatments for this fic, but please forgive me if there are any errors.

Ian lined up his pills in a neat row and stared at them. There were so many, each a different shape and size. He felt like Alice in Wonderland, but these pills wouldn't make him bigger or smaller. They wouldn't expand his mind. No, these pills would do the opposite, making everything dull and lifeless. They'd take the spark away. 

He looked over and watched Mickey playing with Yevgeny as he picked them up one by one and swallowed them. 

He'd be better than Monica. He wouldn't run away. Besides, nothing could take away the spark he felt for Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
